The Fox Master
by Jashida
Summary: AU I can still remember when it happened, when the demon took over me, when it forced me to destroy my home, when it forced me to kill the first person who ever believed in me... Naruto


**Author blathering away:**

This is by far the first Naruto fic (or overall fic) I have ever truly committed myself to writing and the only one I've ever written so away from its original universe. This fic begins after Naruto summons the Boss Frog, and continues from five years after that. As I said this is very AU and if I make mistakes (which I know I will) please do not hesitate to say what an idiot I am. Oh… and fans of Naruto shorts will be happy to see that the next story **will** come out sometime this week or Monday of next week. (Depends on when I can obtain an internet hooked up computer. Damn Stone Age Caribbean Computers).

Chapter 1

Release

Strange how familiar everything seems one was in a dream, it was almost as if Naruto had been down this corridor before, almost as though he'd walked through it at one point in time, possibly even taking the slow, cautious, steps he took now as he moved onwards… An ominous silence filled the air, and Naruto could almost feel the breath of evil against his neck… He was scared, that was one thing he was absolutely sure of… He did not know where he was, nor was he even sure that he was in a dream anymore… Everything seemed all too real…

"_That's because it is real"._

The words echoed throughout the blank hall; deep and harsh they reverberated with an air of familiarity that Naruto could not deny… The demon fox…

He turned, expecting to find the golden gates, and the seal that held the fox at bay… What he expected was nothing less than utter falsehood. The fox was there, staring at him in all its malevolent glory. He took a step back… and the beast took a step forward, grinning madly at him, sending wave upon shivering wave of terror through him…

"_Surprised kid?" _the creature asked with a laugh_, "Believe me, so was I… I never once thought it would be this easy, and it's all thanks to you brat"._

The fox laughed again, and a feeling of sickness gripped Naruto.

"This is not real," Naruto muttered, "this can't be real…"

"_It is kid," _the beast chuckled_, "it is"._

"Impossible! The Fourth sealed you in!" he yelled suddenly gaining back his nerve.

"_And you found a way for me to bypass that seal," _the fox responded.

Naruto paused… **He** had found a way for the demon fox to get out?

"_That's right kid, you did. When you 'borrowed' my chakra. It allowed me to realise that even if I couldn't escape with a physical body, I could certainly use yours. Quite easily in fact, by forcing my chakra into you I can gain control, and finally gain revenge on those who imprisoned me."_

Again that sickening laugh echoed throughout the crevices of his mind, and Naruto vaguely wondered if he was going insane.

"I won't let you do it!" he yelled, "I won't allow you to hurt anyone else."

"_You don't have a choice brat," the demon-fox responded, "I'm doing it now…"_

And just like that, the dream faded, and Naruto suddenly found himself suspended in mid-air, staring down at the burning village of Konoha. Pain flooded through him, as he regained full consciousness; his skin ripping, tearing, and shredding with the massive amounts of chakra being forced out of him, only to be healed by that very same chakra… The experience could only be described as torturous… he screamed… and the fox roared with him… He could see as the village shinobi and kunoichi assaulted him with a wide range of attacks, all seeming to have no effect. They simply seemed to rebound off the body of the fox, doing nothing more than whetting its appetite for blood…

He tried fighting it, tried desperately to recall the demon-fox's chakra within him, but it was all to no avail... the beast laughed at his efforts, taunted him for them… and continued destroying the only home Naruto had ever known…

A/N- Short, but in the next few days there should be an update, personally I didn't really like this chapter myself, but it was necessary as an introduction.


End file.
